yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiromi Sonosuke
Appearance Shiromi is quite small for his age like Shiro he usually wears a white jacket that he usually has around his shoulders with a very light blue shirt with a star,he has short hair that is somewhat messy. His hair color is white while his eyes are purple, he usually wears a hair clip with a blueish snowflake. He also wears light purplish glasses and white headphones with purple ear pads, He also wears his family choker. Personality Shiromi is quite friendly and talkative. He usually talks with admirers and even too some people he doesn't really know. Hes the second popular person in school,the first is Shiro. He has many friends but he absolutely loves to hangout with Shiro since Shiro and him and childhood friends. Shiromi really wants to help Shiro after the incident,he understands how it feels after loosing 5 siblings and nearly loosing 3 more,Shiromi wants to protect his best friend and help him guide him back who he was before the incident. Relationships Shiro Yasahiro : Shiromi's childhood friend,he is quite happy that hes feeling better. Shiromi has a very deep crush on Shiro but doesn't want to openly express it to him. Routine *8:00 AM : Shiromi walks to school. *8:30 AM : He goes to the right side of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka while they walk. *8:35 AM : He goes to a bench and watches videos on his ipad. *8:40 AM : He goes to his classroom hallway and speaks with Shiro Yasahiro. *8:45 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his language assignments. After he gets them he does his language assignments. *9:25 AM : After he finishes his language he either does work he hasn't finished or ask his teacher to get some more work. *9:55 AM : After he finishes his assignments he will either read or play games with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *10:05 AM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *10:20 AM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his classroom hallway. *10:25 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his math assignments. *10:30 AM : He then ask his teacher to go to his other classroom,where he usually gets help and do his math assignments. *11:30 AM : He finishes his math and goes back to his actual classroom and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *11:35 AM : He grabs his work and puts it into his locker then gets ready for lunch time. *11:40 AM : He goes to the lunchroom and eats. *12:00 PM : He goes outside and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *12:30 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his french classroom hallway. *12:35 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. *1:55 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *2:00 PM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *2:10 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his art classroom hallway. *2:15 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. *2:50 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *3:00 PM : He goes to his locker grabs his work and puts it into his then gets ready for dismissal. *3:20 PM : He then goes out for dismissal and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. Trivia * His voice would be probably Hiro Akiba from Camp Buddy. * He was born on 2005 on December 31st. * It is unknown whether he has some sort of Talent or not, but students call him the "Ultimate Lucky Student" for unknown reasons * His theme would probably be I Like It Loud by Cash Cash. * He was meant to have purple highlights in his hair and eyes like Shiro, but it was changed because his hair makes the purple highlights weird. * His appearance was inspired by Lux Arcadia from Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut and Felix Clermont from Camp Buddy. * Hes probably nearsighted as well. * He doesn't really like candy since he makes his teeth hurt. * Shiromi really wants to be with Shiro forever but doesn't want to confess especially at a young age. * Shiromi's role is too always protect and help anyone. * He likes to call Shiro cute names, or name Shiro doesn't really like such as "Shota" or "Shi". * His family and Shiro's family has a deep history. * He probably knows every secret about Shiro and his other friends. * He and Shiro are childhood friends, they met when they were 1 years old. Shiromi began to have a crush on Shiro around 7,when Shiro fell ill. * The reason why he wears headphones and hair clips is because he wants the match his accessories to his friend Shiro. * His routine is somewhat inspired to my irl friend who usually goes to a different classroom for his work. * His routine is also inspired from my own school schedule. Credits Credits to Pumpkinhero2 for the base and sweater,TrueKung for the thing that pokes out of Shiromi's right side (his right),SpookieSushi for his bangs,Gelangweilt for his glasses. Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader OC's Category:Students Category:Males Category:Heroic Category:OCs